The flavour industry has expended a great deal of efforts in an attempt to solve the problem of conferring to foodstuffs the characteristic taste of cheese products and the use of certain flavouring ingredients and compositions to reconstitute the full aroma of cheese has been disclosed. It is known for instance that certain lower fatty acids, lactones and phenols play a determinant role in such a reconstitution.
A number of flavouring compositions destined to develop the cheese flavour in different food products are at present commercialized. Up to now it has not been possible however to reproduce in a fully satisfactory way the whole character of the desired natural aroma.
One of the major obstacles which the flavourist has to overcome is in fact represented by the reconstitution of the genuine taste conferred by the so called "mouth-feel." This is a gustative character promoted by the ingestion of certain foods which convey the particular feeling felt at that moment by the consumer in his mouth and which is determined by the contact of the food on the mucous membrane of the tongue and the palate. Said gustative character is determinant of the taste of cheese and cheese products.